


Life Can Be Full Of The Unexpected

by orphan_account



Series: Saimatsu Collection [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Danganronpa Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Gore, Like, Oneshot collection, Oneshot collections, Saimatsu Oneshots, Shipping, Violence, cursing, danganronpa - Freeform, lots and lots, of oneshots, oneshots, requests open, saiede, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A remake of an old collection of ships and stories that relate to the Danganronpa V3 Pair, Saimatsu!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimatsu Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923460
Kudos: 10





	1. You, Kokichi, and I.

_**"You can do it, Akamatsu!"** _ **  
**

Kaede had said that to herself over and over, hoping the words would be true, knowing how she acted within the past few days when she was next to Saihara, she knew it wouldn't be a piece of delicate, fluffy cake.

Her heart would always beat faster and faster, clawing it's nonexistant hands in her chest, aching to explode, the feeling always warmed her up inside, like she was just now finding out about love.

Her and her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a laugh, and a shove, Kaede stumbled back a bit before turning and looking at the laughing boy.

"Real funny, Kokichi." She muttered as she slowly backed up, rasing her arms into a crossed motion, her expression seemed ticked off and aggrovated, but Kokichi didn't care.

"I know you're gonna confess to Saihara-chan!" He said with a giggly-singsong voice, the tone of it was so carefree and outgoing, Kaede was even more suprised.

"How did you know!?" She asked, she seemed to have a tone of melancholy, like she lost motiviation to even speak to Shuichi, but then Kokichi started to laugh.

_**"I just want to help you confess your feelings, Akamatsuu! Do you need the uLTIMATESUPREMELEADER to HELLP!?"** _

Kaede felt confused, was Kokichi really offering to help a freak like her confess? Her tone suddenly shifted to a smile as her arms fell, her body wasn't tensing up anymore.

As her eyes met Kokichi's, they both knew what she was going to say, a gentle tone escaped from her mouth.

"I would love for you to help."  
  
"Anyways, Kayaday! I need you to listen to me carefullyyyy!" Ouma giggled, Kaede slightly bounced up. "I'm all ears!"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"I got that!" Kaede bursted out as she quickly ran from the bush, Kokichi kept an eye on them, his expression remaining the same, motivated, oddly.

"Maybe if I do this, Kayaday and Shumai will start to consider me as more then just their lying friend..."

He was looking at Kaede, who was sitting on a bench, his expression only became more joyus as he saw Shuichi approach.

"Hey, Akamatsu-san...." Shuichi mumbled as Kaede pulled him onto the bench, his expression didn't seem to change other then from a little bit of shock.

"you got this, akamatsu.." both her and Kokichi thought.

"so, why did you a-ask me to come here, aka-akamatsu-san?" Shuichi questioned, his expression seemed to be full of curiousity. "i didn't think you would enjoy spending time with a gothic useful for nothing detective wannabe like me.."

Kaede's face suddenly turned to shock, and anger, she put her hands on Shuichi's pale face and made him look at her.

"Listen to yourself!" She shouted with a sort of caring tone, "You're not a useless detective! You're amazing! You're useful, and You're hot-" Kaede quickly cut herself off as she started at Shuichi, he stared back, both of them have interlocked their vision with eachothers.

Kokichi looked at them, confused, he slowly hid deeper into the bush, concerned for his friend's well being.

"Shuichi I-"

"Akamatsu.."

"I'm sor-"

"I think you're hot as well, Akamatsu-san..." Kaede started at Shuichi with shock, she slightly fell back, confused, "what do you-"

"i always look forward to seeing you, Akamatsu-san, I'm always happy to see your smile, I-I like your tee-teeth.."

"..I meaN I LIKE YOUR POSItivity-"

Shuichi internally gave himself a facepalm, as he looked over at Akamatsu, she started back, before bringing Shuichi into a hug, that's when Kokichi stepped into the picture.

"what are you two lovebirds DOOOINGG!?" He shouted laughing, Akamatsu blurted back "HUGGINGYOU-"

all 3 of them eventually errupted into giggles and laughted, as the sun slowly set, the sky bursting with orange, pink, yellow, purple, and the light dimming, they all decided to spend some time together.

....

WITH KOKICHI AS THE THIRD WHEEL OF COURSE-


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi both adopt a cat, however, hell will break loose cause of it.

"Look at all of the cute animals we could adopt, Akamatsu-San.."

Shuichi's voice was clearly heard by Kaede, who was hyperfixed on looking at the animals ahead of her. There were many, many, many breeds. Calico kittens, Persian cats, Shina Inu's, she could go on and on about what she sees!

Kaede's vision was hyperfixed on one certain animal, however. Looking at it made her amazed at it'a beauty. "like this one, Saihara!" Kaede called out, pointing at it, it was a cat, but it had gloirus streaks of brown on it, it was a maple color as well.

It seemed to like them! Like, like them a lot. It was at this point putting it's paw on the window that had seperated them, meowing. The pet-store workers took note of this and seemed a little happy that this kitten was so interested in them.

They walked on over to the 2, and let out a bit of a wheeze. This caused them to turn. "If you want to adopt that kitten, you can! It would actually be appricated if you did, he was meant to be let go soon...." The two stayed silent for a bit, glancing looks at the kitten, then the employee, that is when Kaede spoke up. "Of course we'll adopt it! What's its name!?"  
  


The worker seemed full of glee it was going to be adopted into a loving home, they fiddled with something in their pocket and took it out, handing them a collar. "That's up to you two to figure out."

"we get to name it....?" Shuichi mumbled in a curious tone, the employee nodded, Kaede had an expression of glee on her, the worker then nodded. "I'll go get the papers, if all goes well you will be able to adopt it by thursday this week." Thursday.....that was in 3 days. _**They had only 3 days to prepare to adopt a cat, they have no experience with cats!**_

"Thank you, uh..." Shuichi slurred a bit, the worker cut him off "Smith, call me Mr Smith."   
"thank you, Mr Smith." The two of them said in unison as he walked off.

He eventually returned, his shoes squeaking on the floor, hat bouncing with each step, he handed them the adoption papers, and Shuichi took them from his hands slowly.

Both of them spent time filling the papers out, wondering about what to do once they adopted the kitten, both of them looking at eachother occasionally.

after all the papers were filled out, the two of them took their leave. Thinking of names along the way, some of them made eachother blush, some screech, some confusion. "What if we name the cat Mocha?" Kaede suggested, Shuichi blinked a but "What about Espresso?"

"I think I just found the perfect name..." Shuichi mumbled after a while.

"What!?" Kaede asked, in confusion

"Alright, what if we name the cat..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT CLIFFHANGERED ON!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story so far, it was really fun to write for danganronpa again!


End file.
